Five Years
by blackbirdjeid
Summary: Five years is a long time to not see someone and in that time things change a great deal that it is like you hardly know the person you feel in love with. Criminal Minds story. Jeid to come.
1. Introduction

"Life changes fast. Life changes in the instant. You sit down to dinner and life as you know it ends." Joan Didion

Five years, that is how long it had been since Spencer and JJ had seen each other. The day that they last saw each other was filled with heartfelt tear shedding and pain as they went with two different agents that would be putting them in the Witness Protection Program until the unsub was caught. The boss, Erin Strauss, had told them that it should not take long for everything to blow over and they would be back to work.

In the five years that JJ spent buried under piles of paperwork, backstops, and name changes she was now finally settled in as Mary Sue Redline, who bakes for a living. Mary Sue Redline had one child named Henry Spencer Redline while Jennifer Jareau had no children and that was how it would have to say until everything was safe.

JJ pulled a batch of fresh cookies out of the oven and set the tray on one of the big counters in her bakery. Her son sitting by the cooled cookies that he would be taking to pre-school the next day because his teacher was making it a fun last day of pre-school for all the four year olds in the class. "Henry, what colors are you wanting to make the cookies?" she asks as she went to get the homemade frosting and plastic knives to spread the frosting onto the cookies. When she came back she set everything down.

"Pink, blue, green, yellow." Henry cheers to his mother as he stared at the cookies in front of him. When his mother finally allowed him to be busy decorating the cookies he was happy. He spent the time with the first five cookies telling his mother who they would be for and how he only wanted his friends to have a certain cookie.

JJ shook her head as she sat on a stool watching her dirty blond haired son frost cookies. Her life changed a hell of a lot in the past five years and some of it was for the good and some of it was not. She was proud to have a son with the man she loved and was raising him on her own because she did not know where Spencer was in the world and he did not know where she was. Where was she? Boston, Massachusetts.

Someone walked into the front of the store and went up to the front The man was tall, brown eyes, and neatly cut hair, wearing a suit made of decent material. He looked professional at least. Looking around to make sure that no one else was in the room before he spoke. "Jennifer Jareau." he called out, his voice familiar.

JJ's head snapped up at the voice and the name that she had not heard in more than five years. She had been undercover with Spencer for three years before that so it had been eight years since that name was really her own name and not just some distant memory that it now was. "You stay right here sweetie. Don't move." she tells Henry before she went out of the back room and into the area that people could order their goodies and then sit and eat them before going on about their day. "I don't know who you a..." she started before she made it to the front to see the man standing there. Her old boss, the one that worked at the BAU with her. "Hotch..." she could not form any other words to explain how shocked she was to see him standing in her bakery.

"You are safe now." Hotch tells her as he looked through the cakes and cookies that he could buy while he was here. "He was is dead and so are the few people he worked with. You are safe to come back to work."

JJ sighs as she grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the display of cookies that Hotch was looking through. "Here, try this. I'll send you a box of goodies for the team to eat with you."

"Are you coming back?" Hotch asks as he took the cookie from his old teammate handed him to try. Pulling a small piece off with his fingers and placing it on his mouth, letting the soft cookie with chocolate melt in his mouth.

"Of course I am coming back to be close to the team but working with the BAU is something I have to drink about." JJ had to think about her son now and could not just make such a big decision about going back to work as a FBI agent when she could die and leave her son behind without anyone really there for him that he could trust.

"You have a month to tell Strauss if you wish to come back before the job will be taken by a full time agent." Hotch did not want to see his agent no longer be on his team after this whole mess was over but he understood that people change a whole lot in five years. Pulling out his wallet to pay for the cookie. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's free." JJ shook her hand and head at him. "It's on the house."

Hotch nods. "Papers will be at your house by the time you go home to fill out and then you have a week to get everything packed up because the moving trucks will be at your place at eight in the morning on Sunday. Plane to catch at one pm. There are two tickets for that plane ride." he assures her without letting her know where he knew that she would be needing two tickets for.

"Thank you." JJ waved a small wave before she went back into the back to finish icing the cookies that her son would be giving to his class.

That sunday she was on that plane with her son beside her. She sat on the plane spending the time thinking about how much her life had changed and how she was no longer the agent she was back then. Agent Jennifer Jareau of before had no children and could do what she wanted with herself for the most part but this new agent could not do such things, could not be so reckless as she could have been before. JJ knew she would pass the tests to be an agent again with ease because she still worked out and kept up with all of the needs she had back then for the off chance that she would be back with the BAU someday.

Unpacking did not really start happening at her new place until Tuesday morning when she woke early to start unpacking the kitchen. After she unpacked the kitchen it was time to get her son up and go to the BAU to see Strauss.

JJ woke her son up with kisses to the forehead and cheeks. "Time to get up sweetie." she whispers watching Henry's eyes flutter open as he tries to think of where he was. "You are alright."

Dressed, teeth brushed, and shoes on before it even hit the next hour mark. JJ stopped to get Henry a breakfast sandwich from Starbucks and herself a coffee before heading to the BAU. She had to get a visitor pass but it was not as bad as she thought it was going to be.

The Bullpen was quite when she walked in with her son close beside her. It was like everyone that worked in the bullpen was shocked to see her alive. Whispers came about once the final ounces of shock were washed away from almost everyone but the heads of the BAU.

Garcia was the first to run and hug her, scaring Henry and making him hide behind his mother's legs.

"Oh my gosh, you look so...wow. How are you? Who is the cutie pie behind you?"

JJ hugged back before she turned around to Henry and whispering that she was safe. Once she had her son in her arms and her coffee in Garcia's hands she answered the two questions at hand along with adding a question of her own. "I am doing well, this is my son named Henry." she scanned the people looking for the one man she was hoping to see. "Is Spence hear yet?"

Garcia shook her head no before she went back to watching the child in JJ's arms.

A familiar voice came from behind JJ. "Hello everybody."


	2. It is a date

JJ turned around to see the one and only Spencer Reid standing there behind her, his eyes glued on the child in her arms as if he was trying to do the math to see if that could even be his child. When their eyes meet for the first time in five years it brought back all of the emotions that had been held back since they even went undercover. At first both of them had tried to pretend that the feelings they felt for each other were just because of being on assignment together but they both realized after a while that once their mission was over there would be no way to just go back to being just friends.

"Henry, this is Spencer." JJ whispers to her son hoping his little mind would put the words she had told him to work but she knew it was unlikely that he would put Spencer, daddy, and the man in front of him together. Sure enough though the blond child was over by Spencer's legs in a blink of an eye.

Spencer bent down to Henry and opened his arms to hug the child. He knew who the child was for he did the math. JJ had to have been pregnant before they were placed into witness protection for it made the most sense and if what made sense was true that would mean the little boy shared his dna.

The BAU members (Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, Hotch) all managed to sneak out of the room without the pair noticing. After five years away from each other it made sense to allow them some time along to talk things over.

"How have you been?" JJ asks as she took a set in her old chair at the round table. Her eyes never left her son though for she could not allow herself the freedom of relaxing completely and had not been able to do so since before he was born.

"I have been good given the circumstances." Spencer picked Henry up and walked over to his old seat and sat down.

Henry stared up at his father with a face full of wonder. He did not really know who this man was but clearly his mommy did. He knew the man's name but that was it. "Mommy." he whines.

Spencer looked at JJ with worry, "did I hurt him? I didn't mean too.."

JJ chuckles as she shook her head. "No, he is just not used to other people and adult males as well."

Spencer tried to understand what JJ had meant by not used to adult males. He tried not to worry about that but he could not ask any questions about it either for Henry was able to understand little bits and pieces of the conversation at least.

JJ stood from her seat and went over to the boys, bending down and taking her son's head in her hands, she placed a warm kiss to his forehead. "It's alright, my baby Cello."

Henry giggles at his mother, suddenly the worry that he had went away when his mother called him her baby Cello. He did not know what a Cello was but it still made him smile and feel safe to have that nickname.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Spencer asks as he bounced Henry up and down on his knee after JJ removed her hands from his cheeks.

"I was thinking I would take Henry to the park." JJ shrugs, she really had not thought much about her plans for the weekend. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." Spencer nods, he was excited to spend time with his son and maybe see if a spark was still there between him and JJ.

"Saturday, be at my place around nine am?" JJ asks biting at her lip, she felt like she was going on her first date ever.

"I'll be there." Spencer would get her address from Garcia later.

Sorry guys! This is short and I am sorry for leaving you all hanging for longer than I expected but hopefully writing will come more often. Comment and as always feel free to let me know what you guys want to happen. Follow me on social media if you want as well. Love seeing your ideas and comments! Once again sorry for being slow with updates.

Love,

Jennifer


	3. The Date

**Skip the underlined part if you can not handle abuse for your own safety I am putting the warning here to protect you guys.**

JJ's Dream:

Issac stood in front of JJ shaking his head. "I told you to have dinner on the table when I came home. Why don't you listen?" His voice was rough and the blonde was already shaking waiting for a slap across the face that came moments later. "Next time I come home dinner better be ready for me."

JJ just stood their for a few minutes before she went to work cooking dinner for the man that she claimed to love. She wanted to leave him but she could not raise her son without his help, he was a good man just troubled. She fell for him at a party that one of her friends in town invited her to. She thought Issac was the one for her because he understood that her son would come first and he had been there for the birth of her son. The abuse was something she thought she had to put up with because she could not raise her little boy without Issac and he always said that he did not mean it afterwards.

After making dinner and eating it trying to be careful not to upset Issac but of course just the slightest thing could set him off and the next thing was when she put her son to bed and came back out to the living room to find him going through her phone.

"Who is this Micheal?" Issac asks with a growl as he stood up from his place on the couch. "He is asking you to go to lunch with him? You sleeping with him?"

"Issac, of course not! Micheal is just a friend! He has a son around Henry's age and Henry loves to play with his son." JJ tried not to show her fear as Issac walked closer to her and grabbed a hold of both her arms tight enough that she would no doubt have a bruise in the morning.

"You are sleeping with him! You slut!" Issac pushed his girlfriend to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. "You are fucking cheating on me! You will pay for it!" JJ let out a scream but that only made things worse for her.

Dream Ends

JJ woke panting and a thick layer of sweat on her delicate skin. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 8 am and that meant she had to get ready before she woke her son up today because this was the day that they would be going to the park with Spencer. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed. Getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower so she stripped down to nothing and turned on the water. Once she stepped inside and closed the door she stood there in the shower letting the tears fall from the nightmare she had. How screwed up her life had became when Spencer and her were put into Witness Protection. Now she was back and still felt feelings for the man that she had a son with but he would not want a messed up person like herself, she was weak, or that is what she told herself at least.

Her shower was done in 15 minutes and she throws on some old blue jeans and a t-shirt before going to her son's room and waking him up. When his little eyes met hers she could not help the smile that came across her face. "Hey baby, you ready to get up?"

Henry shook his head no at his mother before turning away and covering his little head.

"That's to bad, today is the day we are going to the park and seeing your father but if you don't want to go..." JJ watched as her son quickly jumped out of bed and went to his dresser. She helped him into a t-shirt and blue jeans before they went to the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal.

Spencer was right on time when the two blondes came to the door with a smile on their faces. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," JJ nods slowly as she smiled softly. She readjusted the bag that she had with her so that she would be more comfortable before she offered her hand out to her son.

Henry looked up at his mother for a moment before shaking his head. "I a big boy."

"Yes you are but I think you should hold your mother's hand." Spencer tells his son with a soft smile. Henry did as his father suggested. JJ handed her keys to Spencer and asked if he could lock the front door for her.

At the park:

Henry ran right to the swings and begged for his daddy to push him and of course his father could not tell him no doubt a simple request so he pushed his son on the swing.

"You two are adorable." JJ tells them as she laughed at how happy her child was with his father. A part of her felt bad that Spencer missed so much of Henry's life but it had been for their safety and if it had been safe for them to be a family back then they would have been.

"Henry's the adorable one, not me." Spencer pushed his son against on the swing. "Right Henry?"

"Right!" Henry cried out between giggles. "Higher daddy! Higher!"

"Just a little higher." Spencer tells Henry, he was already going a decent amount in height but just a little more would not be that bad.

JJ shook her head. "Henry, after you are done on the swing we need to put sunscreen on you." She knew her son did not like that part but if he wanted to continue to play on the playground then he would be putting sunscreen on.

Henry pops out his lower lip as he turned to his head toward his mother. He shook his head, "No mommy."

"Yes mommy." JJ said as she bent down and dug through the bag she brought with her for the sunscreen. She asked Spencer to stop pushing the swing so that way she could put sunscreen Henry. Applying sunscreen onto their son's body before she did her arms, face, and chest. She offered the sunscreen to Spencer, who did the same thing. It was better to be an example for Henry so that way hopefully the next time would not be hard to get him to put it on. Of course the boy sat on the swing pouting but did not scream or cry.

After a long day of playing they all went back to JJ's place and before they even got home Henry was asleep on Spencer's shoulder. Opening the door JJ whispered to Spencer where Henry's room was at and watched as Spencer went down the hall and put Henry into his bed.

Spencer placed a kiss to his son's forehead. "Sleep tight buddy. Daddy loves you." he whispers before going over and turning on the nightlight and shut the door. He came back out to find JJ in the kitchen getting two glasses of wine poured.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Spencer asks as he came into the kitchen. The blonde jumped and turned around to face him. "Hey, sorry, did not mean to scare you."

"It's fine. Just was not expecting you to come back so soon." JJ chuckles nervously before she handed him a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Spencer whispers. "So, how have you been?"

"Great." JJ lies, "Life has been great."

"You are a terrible liar." Spencer whispers into her ear.

"Maybe you should spank me." JJ giggles not realizing what she had just said.

Spencer chuckles pulling away and shakes his head. "Not tonight."

"Not tonight what?" JJ asks confused before she realized what she had said. "Oh my god. I am so sorry." She blushed deeply as she looked anywhere but his face. She was sort of kinky and that was something that both her and Spencer shared, a love to explore sexually, physically, and mentally. It was not always easy for them to each other but after spending so much time apart from one another and having a son together it seemed sort of easier to be close.

"Don't worry about it JJ." Spencer tells her before taking a sip of wine.

"Hard not to worry about it."

Three hours had passed before either of the adults even noticed that it was getting late. Spencer stood up from the couch. "I should probably get going. See you at work Monday?"

"Spence, wait." JJ said as she followed him to the door. Spencer turned around to face her and was met with JJ's face inches from his. The tension built before both of them started to make out right in front of the door.

 **Hey guys! This is one of the longest chapters I think of this story so far! So excited to share this with you because it does leave a little cliffhanger because you don't know what is going to happen next, you don't know if they will pull away and go their separate ways or anything and that is what I wanted. Tell me what you think is going to happen, give suggests for the story, tell me your thoughts on what has happened so far! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this update because I enjoyed writing this chapter!**


	4. Several Chapters In One

Quickly after the make-out session began it ended. JJ told Spencer that they could not do this, that it was time for him to leave. She was lucky that Spencer did not put up any fight and left without saying a word. She shut the door softly before turning around, leaning on the now closed door and slide down it slowly like one would see in a movie. She let tears fall from her eyes as she struggled to keep herself quiet so she would not wake up her sleeping child.

Her ex-boyfriend (The abusive one) really screwed her up. She was now afraid to get close to anyone and trust was lacking, oh how she wished for the day that she had been able to connect with a man easier than she did now.

Three Days Before The Couple Was Placed Under Witness Protection:

"Hey baby." JJ said as she walked across the living room and to the couch, where she sat down right next to the love of her life, undercover work was sure one way of getting two people together.

"Hey," Spencer whispers looking up from the book he had been reading. Leaning over he placed a quick kiss to JJ's lips. "Something on your mind?"

"Why does something have to be on my mind? Why can't I just come in and sit with my husband?" JJ asks faking offense to the question. It was not like a wife could not spend quality time with their husbands doing nothing.

"Your right, nothing has to be on your mind for you to come talk to me but I am sure there is something going on in that pretty head of yours that made you come in here." Spencer ran a hand through his girlfriend's hair with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering...what do you think about children?" JJ asks biting at her lip.

"Are you meaning children in general or as in children of my own?" Spencer asks wanting to be clear about the question at hand.

"Children of your own." JJ tells him, she wondered what his answer was going to be and she knew it was sort of random but it was important for her to know the answer to the question.

"Well, I never really thought I would have a wife to have children with but I guess the idea of children would not be that bad sometime down the line. I mean there is no rush." Spencer said with a shrug. "Why do you ask dear?"

JJ stops for a moment after he asked her why she asks, does she tell him the truth or does she play it off as a wondering sort of thing? He said that they would not be bad sometime down the line so it meant that he was not wanting any children at the moment (So she thought), did she really want to upset him by telling him her news? No. "Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. We never really talked about the idea of children before we married and I thought now was a good time to bring it up."

Spencer nods, he could take that for an answer even if he could tell that it was not the truth. He figured that JJ would tell him the real reason she asked the question sometime later so he was not going to push. It never clicked to him that she could have been asking because she herself was pregnant with their baby.

JJ stood up from the ground and forced herself to get into bed. She slept well considering that she had cried a great deal before she went to bed. Once morning came she was woken by a blonde little boy kneeing her in the stomach, "Ohhhh." she groans out in pain. "Mommy's up." she swiftly moved her son to sit next to her on the bed while she stretched.

"Sorry mommy." Henry whispers when he noticed that he had hurt his mother.

"Have you been up long?" JJ asks as moved her arms and legs, still stretching her aching and stiff muscles.

Henry nods his head. "Yeah, daddy told me I should wake you up." he informs his mother with a proud smile on his face.

JJ was not sure what scared her more, the fact that her son was up for a long while or the fact that she was not sure exactly who was in her house. She shot up out of bed and ran to the living room to see a man she knew all too well sitting on her couch, eating a piece of toast and watching one of Henry's cartoons. "What are you doing here?"

 **Well I wrote something! It is not much and for that I am sorry but I did write a little something for you guys! Anyways, who do you think is sitting on her couch? Issac or Spencer? What do you want to see happen next? Any questions or suggestions? Received a really nice anon in my inbox today about being happy that I followed them on here and was freaking out because they love my rp blog and such, I would love to know who that was but either way I am fine with not knowing! Figured I would update today because that anon made me really happy and such. Anyways, don't forget to follow me on social media if you want to!**

 **-Jennifer**

 **Please note that this is could be triggering to you if you can not read about physical abuse or mentions of rape then please don't read between the bold parts.**

 **Issac sat on her couch eating a piece of her toast. The blonde stood there with a hard expression on her face as she spoke. "I want you out of my house."**

 **Issac had a smirk on his face when he spoke to her, "You know that is not going to happen Jenny."**

 **"And what makes you say that? I could call the cops on you." JJ flinched as Issac spoke a nickname that was so close to her real name. It made her feel sick to her stomach to have him say those words, to use that nickname. She was acting strong , telling herself that he could not hurt her without getting away with it anymore.**

 **"Oh, you would not do that, not when I could hurt your beautiful little boy, he could be killed at any moment." Issac warns with a little laugh at how the mother seemed to move in front of her son even more when he spoke. "Besides, I did not do anything that you did not deserve."**

 **"I...did..I did not deserve what you did to me. My son did not deserve to see what you did to me." JJ's voice was starting to shake, he was getting to her and he had not even started yet.**

 **"You enjoyed the sex just as much as I did." Issac still thought all of what he did was justified but a jury would never see it that way.**

 **"Sex? Is that what you are calling rape now?" JJ asks shaking her head. It had been one of the last times that he hurt her was when he raped her in front of her son. Before that time she would sleep with him out of fear, scared that she would get a betting worse if she did not do what he wanted but it was never as bad as it was that night. The memories were all fresh to her and even if she wanted to cry she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.**

 **Issac stood up from the couch, he seemed oddly calm and that was another reason to be feared. He could make you think that he was calm and collected for a moment before he beat the daylights out of her. After a few of his 'well deserved beatings' he would buy her something like flowers, on occasion he would get her some ear rings or something telling her he would never do it again but he would do it again. "Oh please. Now how is my son?"**

 **"He is not your son." JJ tells him and sure enough when he made his way to her he slapped her straight across the face.**

 **"He is my son, I did not see that Spencer man there when he was born. No I was the one there." Issac could not believe that she was back talking to him, she would know her place soon enough.**

 **"Get out of my house now." JJ growled after the slap across the face.**

 **"Just remember, you tell anyone about me or report me and I will have your son killed right in front of you." Issac reminds before he went to the door and showed himself out.**

 **Okay, you can read from here to the end of this chapter if you are someone that is triggered by the abuse that was mentioned above. The rest is safer for you to read.**

The blonde took a few minutes to gather her strength to take the next step. She had been strong in front of him but she knew that it would not be that way for long, she would break sometime and she knew it all too well. "Did you have breakfast?" she asks her son as he slowly made his way out from behind her legs.

Henry looked up with the eyes of his father, his real father, "No, daddy said I had to wait."

JJ nods slowly, she slowly bent down to be eye level with her boy before asking. "You want pancakes?"

A small smile was placed on his face at the asking if he wanted pancakes. "With chocolate chips?"

"Of course." JJ laughs softly, he was the only reason that she would stay strong for as long as she could, she would protect her child to the death and would not regret it in her afterlife. "Yes, of course some chocolate chip pancakes coming right up. Why don't you go get Max and watch some cartoons while mommy makes them?"

Henry nods before running to his mother's room to grab the stuffed dog that he had left on her bed before running to the living room and sitting down on the floor.

JJ went to the kitchen and started on the pancakes. There was a mess from Issac helping himself to her bread and making himself some toast but at this moment she did not have the strength to touch anything that he had touched so instead she just left it there. Making enough pancakes for herself and Henry before joining her son in the living room, placing his plate in front of him on the table in front of the couch.

"Mommy, milk?" Henry asks looking up at her.

"What do you say?" JJ knew her son knew his manors but sometimes you have to remind him of them.

"Please?" Henry was hoping that was what his mother was wanting him to say. In the end he ended up getting a glass of milk and having his mommy sit with him while they both ate some pancakes.

JJ put in Lady in the Tramp after they both ate breakfast. JJ sat on the couch on the other end where Issac had not been sitting. She had Henry curled into her side as they watched the movie together. Her beautiful blond haired child feel asleep and JJ thought how lucky it must be to still have some innocence left inside that he did not have as many dark memories as she had. She also knew that it should be that way, he should be innocent for as long as he could be and she would fight to keep what innocence he has left there until he was older in life. She loved him more than anyone in the world and would give anything to keep him safe.

JJ did not move her son even after the movie, even when he started to grip at her shirt, bringing the cloth close to his nose and smelling his mother's sent, she just let him sleep where he was knowing that he had been up early that morning without a doubt. "I love you Henry. I will keep you safe." she whispers playing with his blonde hair as he slept.

 **Alright, here is another chapter done for you guys! I know it is a touchy topic, any abuse is and I do try hard to make things as real as I can get it and to not sugar coat anything. I can promise you that once Issac is gone JJ will not quickly move on to Spencer. She will deal with pains of what happened to her but Spencer will be there to help pick up the pieces. There will be a romance between the two of them in the future but not right at this moment. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to comment, vote, tweet me, follow me on other social media accounts if you want. Look forward to seeing your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **\- Jennifer**

JJ would not dare tell Spencer the reason for her sudden want of a pet but when she told him she found a place that had a Cocker Spaniel puppies for sale and was offering to allow the blonde to buy one. Spencer said he would and before they knew it on Tuesday they were all going to look at the puppies, which could be taken home that day because they were old enough to go home.

The lady had a box of puppies in her house and they looked well taken care of and she was even offering a far price for them as well.

"You want to look at them closer?" The lady asks Henry with a smile when she noticed he was looking at them from the spot he was standing at.

Henry looked up at his mother, who nodded her head that he could go take a better look at them as long as the lady was there. When the lady placed one of the small but warm balls of fluff into his arms Henry could not help the grin that came onto his face.

JJ could not tell Henry no when it came to which puppy he wanted to take home so when he told her that he wanted the one he was holding she nodded. She paid for the puppy that Henry wanted and they took her home. JJ had everything settled for the newest addition to the family because she had already planned on getting a pet.

"So what do you want to name her Henry?" Spencer asks as he sat down on the couch, watching Henry try and roll the puppy a ball that she was not interested in.

Henry thought for a few minutes before he spoke. "Zara."

"Zara it is then." JJ said coming in with a bowl of water and placing it in front of the young pup.

 **Alright guys! It's that time again and while I am sorry this chapter sucks and that it is not long I wanted to get something out to you all. If you have any suggests for this story send them my way because I could use them! Thanks and until next time,**

 **Jennifer!**


	5. Several Chapters in One pt 2

Spencer pretends not to notice the bags under his love's eyes but he drew the line of ignoring things when he saw a bruise on her neck that was a hand shaped. He doubted that she suddenly changed her wants during sexual activity changed to wanting to be chocked so he figured he would need to take the time to confront her about what was going on and if he needed to kick someone's ass. No one touched his love with a rough hand without him having something to say about it. He made a plan, to come to her hotel room late one night after they were all told to go to the hotel and get some rest. He walked to her hotel room and knocked on the door. He heard a door open and shut, which he guessed was the bathroom, and then moments later the door in front of him

"Spence." JJ whispered as her hands suddenly clutched the towel around her tighter. She could not believe he did not warn her that he would be coming down to see her. She suddenly left way too exposed to the man in front of her that had already seen her in the nude before.

Spencer's eyes traveled down her body, only to see more marks running up and down the exposed skin. Who knew how many more there were under the towel. "Is someone abusing you?" He asks in a soft voice as he took a step toward her. JJ took a step away when he took the step forward.

"What? No! Of course not." JJ lied quickly even if it was useless to lie since it was true that someone was hurting her.

"Don't lie to me. Your body is full of bruises." Spencer said after he shut the door to the hotel room.

"I am not lying." JJ insists as she turns around and goes to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her. "Do you need something Dr. Reid?" Her voice suddenly cold, it was the only way she could keep from telling him what was happening. She needed to call him Dr. Reid, make her voice cold. She quickly pulled on a pair of sweats before walking back out of the bathroom.

"JJ, you can tell me." Spencer whispers as he watched her shut the door to the bathroom. When she called him Dr. Reid, it killed him to hear it in such a cold manner from the one he loved so much. "JJ, I love you..I can help you..let me help you."

She quickly turned on her heels, her eyes suddenly cold and dark. "I don't love you. I never loved you and I want you to leave, stay out of my life." She lied with a hard voice, she was forcing the words out but making sure it was not noticeable for anyone.

"JJ, you don't mean that." Spencer tells her as he shook his head, not wanting to believe that she truly did not have any feelings for him.

"Get out! Get out of here now!" JJ growls to him. "You don't know my feelings toward anyone and before you make yourself a hole I suggest you leave." It was the hardest thing to do but once he left, the door slamming shut behind him she fell to the floor in tears. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life and she just lied to the man she loved. He had pushed her to tell him that she was being abused and that was not something she could do. She could not let Henry die because she told the truth about the fact that she was being abused every time she went home.

 _"I keep telling myself there's no problem, but if there's no problem, why can't I say it out loud?" Meredith Grey- Grey's Anatomy_

 _ **So I am sorry that this chapter is so crappy but I wanted to get you guys something to read and well here it is. My emotions are not really in check at the moment and the whole want for this story was for it to be emotional and fluffy toward to end but right now it does not seem to be going that way. I am trying hard to get muse back for this story and to feel better mentally and physically so please bare with me for a little while. Anyways, feel free to comment, follow me on any of my social media accounts (check my profile for the usernames) and until next time!**_

 _ **\- Jennifer**_

Everyone noticed a difference in the young mother as time went on. JJ was a good actress when it came to hiding her pain but not so good that there was not a hint of something being wrong. She started to wear scarves to work and everyone wondered why there was a change but figured that it was just a style that she was trying out for size.

During a chase down an unsub JJ ends up being the one to throw the unsub to the ground. The unsub struggled to get away but the blonde was making it hard for him to do so. The last thing the unsub thought that he could do was chock the agent with her own scarf so he placed his hands on one of the ends and pulled with all his might. The scarf went tight around her neck before it was pulled completely from her neck revealing a huge bruise that was in the shape of a hand print. Morgan ran over to help his friend out with cuffing the man and saw the big bruise that was on her neck.

"Did he do that to you?" he asked nodding to her neck as they stood the unsub up and JJ placed the cuffs on him.

JJ looks at him strange for a moment before she understood what the other agent was talking about. She quickly bent down and grabbed her scarf that was laying on the ground. "Don't worry about it," she wrapped the scarf around her neck before she walked off to the SVU. She was not going to get into it with someone about where the bruise had come from.

Timeskip: Hotch's office: The whole team minus JJ:

"Something is going on with JJ." Emily said. "And we need to figure it out."

"I think she is being abused." Morgan says and suddenly several pairs of eyes stare at him with wide eyes. "Did you see the big ass bruise she has on her neck? It looks like a hand print."

"How do you know? She could be into roughness during sex." Garcia points out. Everyone but Rossi and Hotch looked at Spencer for the answer.

"She was not into such thing when she was with me." Spencer said softly, his cheeks going a little pink as he told the team just that small amount of information. "But it makes sense that she is being abused since she has been acting funny ever since getting back."

Hotch and Rossi nodded in agreement. "We can not confront her about this right now or she will back away from us." The unit chief tells his team. "Even though we want to help her we need to careful."

Garcia whimpered. "You mean we have to watch her suffer?"

"Until she is ready to talk," Rossi says

 **Sorry! This is short but wanted to give you guys something since I have muse a bit here and all. Tell me what you think! Anyways, hope everything is well for everyone! Follow me on the sites that are listed on my profile! Feel free to!**

 **Implications of heavy dark topics in this chapter such as rape.**

Issac was at it again and he had sure that Henry was around to see everything that went on. Henry was little and didn't understand why a man had to be so mean to his mother. He barely remembers much of what had gone on besides the fact that when his mother's clothes were forced off of her after she had been beaten that he ran as fast as he could with his mother's cell phone in hand to the bathroom. He locked himself inside and did the only thing he could remember that his mommy told him to do if a bad guy was inside their home. He hit number two on the phone and then the green button. He cried into the phone as the male picked up.

"Hello?" The male voice sounded sleepy but then again it was late. It wasn't until the male heard crying on the other end and another male pounding on a door screaming that Henry needed to come watch his slut of a mother get what she deserved and that if he didn't come out then his mother would be hurt worse.

"Daddy," Henry cries as he struggles to keep a hold of the phone. He wanted to cover his eyes but he couldn't when he was holding the phone. "Help."

Spencer flew out of bed and somewhere between telling Henry to stay on the line and texting Hotch while having the boy on speaker phone did he manage to get some clothes on and make it out the door.

By the time Spencer was at the house of his love the police were already there and Hotch was telling him to go in and get his son out of the bathroom so that they both could go to the hospital to see the blonde that was taken to the hospital not long ago. Spencer slowly went into the house and tries to ignore the fact that he could see blood on the floor and broken glasses, clothes on the floor that he knew were JJ's. He tried to ignore the pain he felt and the way his stomach clenched in rage that someone would hurt her like had known she was hurt. He didn't know how bad it was completely but he knew it was bad.

"Henry," Spencer said as he knocks on the bathroom door. "Buddy, can you open the door?" He heard cries from his son and screaming that he didn't want the bad man to come in and hurt him. "Henry. It's daddy. Remember, you called me on the phone?" He waited patiently as the child opened the bathroom door and threw himself into his father's arms. "It's okay, you're safe now."

At the Hospital hours later:

JJ wouldn't look Spencer in the eyes when he walked in carrying a sleeping Henry in his arms. She reached out to signal that she wanted her son but Spencer just held onto him for a few more moments before he placed Henry into her waiting arms.

Silence filled the air but neither spoke until it became too much. "How are you feeling?" Spencer decides to ask. Was it an ice breaker? A good enough one, right? Yeah, it seemed like it was a good enough one.

"Fine." A single word answer from JJ but he noticed that she was slowly bringing her eyes to look up at him. "Thanks for watching Henry."

"No need to thank me, he is my son after all." Spencer looks away, he could see the raised flesh, black and blue marks running down her beautiful skin. "God, JJ. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." JJ whispers, she knew the reason but she didn't want to say.

"What did he do to you?" Spencer asks as he forces his gaze to look back at her.

"Read my chart." JJ answers. "Then you will have some idea." she wasn't going to saw it all aloud and him reading her chart seemed like an easier way to go. She watched as Spencer walked over to the edge of the bed and picked up her chart and took a look at all that was said. Rape kit was done on her, that was the one thing that caught his attention but what he saw next would make him die a little inside. He swallowed hard, "You're pregnant?"

 **721 words and I am not happy with how short it is but the want for an update seems like something that is wanted so I am updating this at least. Not my best work, or at least I think it is not my best work but here it is for you guys! Left you with a cliffhanger as well! Let me know what you think of it.**

 **-Jennifer**


	6. Hospital pt 2

JJ couldn't bear to look at the man that she had a child with, not when he no doubt had the look of pity in his eyes. She just nods her head at the question at hand, "Yes," her voice is just a whisper. "Where is Henry? Where is my baby?"

"He is in the waiting room with Garcia," Spencer tells JJ in a soft tone. "How long have you known that you are pregnant?"

"About a month," JJ sighs as her blue eyes look up at Spencer, tears threatening to fall.

Spencer moves to sit on the hospital bed in a slow movement, not wanting to startle JJ with fast, sudden movements. Gently grabbing her hand in his and placing a kiss to the backside. There wasn't anything that he could say to make things better. She had known for a month that a child was living inside of her and yet she had said nothing to him. That was hurtful to know that she had kept it from him but he understood why it wasn't his baby and that bit of knowledge was what hurt like hell. "So, in a little while, I'll go and get Henry so that you can see him before he spends the night with Garcia." Or maybe the little boy would spend a couple nights at Garcia's seeing as JJ would need to be taking it easy for a few days and taking care of Henry would be painful for her so Garcia would be a good idea but then again, maybe him staying over and watching Henry when JJ was there would be better so that way JJ wouldn't have to worry about Henry and still cuddle him.

"Make sure he has his teddy bear with him, he will show you which one he loves the most," JJ tells Spencer, even though Spencer had been around them for a while now, she still felt the need tell him about his own son.

"The blue one with the lace bowtie around its neck," Spencer tells her with a small hint of annoyance in his voice, it was a weak hint if anything. He knew the bear that JJ was talking about, it had been a bear that he had gotten JJ when they were undercover, it was a silly little gift but the smile that had been on JJ's face was worth it.

"Yes, that one," JJ nods in agreement at what bear was Henry's favorite. The fact that Spencer couldn't be there for Henry's firsts made the blonde sad because Henry hadn't had anything really that was from his father so JJ had made sure to give the little boy the teddy bear and told him that his father bought it just for him, even if Spencer had bought it for her really.

Spencer allows his eyes to look down at their hands that were entwined together. "I'll feed Zara while you are in the hospital, they want to keep you overnight but after that, you are free to go." He tells her without even bothering to shift his eyes to look at her. He couldn't stand looking into the eyes of the one he loved when she was hurting like this and it was his fault because he should have been at the house that day, he should have just went over to play with Henry in his room like Henry had been asking him for him to do all week long but Spencer had been busy doing something else, something that would make JJ allow Henry to spend the night more often. Henry needed a room at Spencer's and the lease was going to be up at Spencer's apartment in less than a month so the profiler had decided to go looking for a small house that was all one level. He had been thinking of having three rooms, one for Henry, one for his own room, and of course an office where Spencer could put all of his important paperwork that he didn't want to be messed with or seen. The idea of getting a house was a big step, and even bigger step for someone that lives alone and would only have his son at least every other weekend (maybe) but it seemed like the best idea so what was Spencer doing at the time that the one he loved was being hurt by an ex-boyfriend? He was looking at this nice small house that fit his price range and had a lease for a years time before it went month to month. It was tiny compared to the kind of house that Spencer would have pictured himself raising a family in.

"I could leave now," JJ tells Spencer, "That way you don't have to feed Zara and Henry could stay home." She went to get out of bed but the red-hot burning that was between her legs was made worse when she moved to try and sit up more to get out of the bed. It wasn't even a minute later did her back hit the back of the bed that she was lying on.

Spencer wanted to ask what he could do to help but the question was beyond stupid considering there was next to nothing he could do aside from sitting there in the chair next to the bed and hold her hand. "I'll be here to pick you up at noon and then Garcia can bring Henry home anytime after three."

"You don't have to pick me up, I'll just call a cab," JJ shrugs off his offer to come pick her up from the hospital. She doesn't want to burden him with dealing her problems, which now consists of another baby, a baby that would share Issac's DNA. Oh, the world was messed up even more to her now because she was stuck carrying a monster's baby instead of the man that was sitting by her side, who had been so gentle when he slept with her that she would have called it lovemaking if she had to call it anything. The only man's child she ever wanted inside of her womb was Spencer Reid's but now that a child was inside of her that wasn't Spencer's, she couldn't get rid of the little life inside of her.

"You are not taking a cab home," Spencer tells him simply as his thumb rubs the back of JJ's hand. "I am picking you up and that is final." He wasn't going to have her taking a cab home, not when he could go and take her home and stay the night as well just to take care of Henry, or at least that is what he planned to tell JJ, that he was only staying the night so he could spend time with Henry and not the fact that he also wanted to take care of her as well.

JJ shuts her eyes as he gives his 'that's final' line, the sound of his voice was oddly calming even after something so traumatic. She didn't want to close her eyes and fall asleep but she found herself finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. "Spence, please stay with me," she begs softly, it was like a child begging their parent to allow them into bed to cuddle up next to the person that gives them comfort after having a nightmare.

"Of course, I'll stay," Spencer promises the blonde as her breathing slowly started to even out, her muscles relaxing and light snoring coming from her. Slight smile forms on his lips when he hears her snores because he remembers lying next to her when they were undercover and her snoring becoming like a machine that people use to help them sleep, playing falling rain or the rainforest even. JJ's snores had become something that he had needed to listen to for him to fall asleep, the first few months after being in protection had been hard to get any sleep at all and even after he could fall asleep at night, it wasn't restful to him.

 **So this isn't so long but since it has been so long since I updated this story, I just went for something that is a bit shorter but at least it made it into 1,000 words instead of staying in the hundreds! Hope you like this chapter! Any suggestions or comments are very much welcomed!**


End file.
